A Lost Light
by commandercal
Summary: A Young dragon who was born to make a choice of element, but first he must save the life force of fire. He will go through trial and war to find this force, and find it may be a great asset to his life.


**Chapter 1: The war was real.**

As the day brake came, the clouds set in a dark, almost sinister haze as the armies of darkness had arrived to Legends Hill. The leader gazed at the hall, and then sneered at the garrison below. "Insolent weaklings", Shard spat to no one in particular. About seventy or eighty armored dragons stood ready for an attack, but each had realized the defense was in vain. Most knew the battles against Shard were all seen as a loss, because victories were rare against this fiend, as well, any victory came with a cost.

"Send Shadow to _Warfang_, let them know we need reinforcements," ordered the Captain of the garrison. The guard raised a wing to his forehead in salute, and took off."May the ancestors guide us in this enclosing darkness," muttered the captain.

"Captain! Captain!" yelled a private," Captain Coal, look, there, a light approaches fast from the far west!"

Sure enough, he saw the light. But what was that? An explosive projectile? No, it was way too far to damage the hill. Was it a dragon? No, it would have wanted to keep itself secluded and hidden within the clouds. Just what was that thing? An ape was surprised to see it fall into their ranks. Dozens of the brutes fell singed to a well done crisp. As the unidentified object flew to recover and reengage, it stopped long enough for both commanders to see what it was.

"A PHOENIX!" shouted a very surprised Shard.

"Unbelievable, a true to life, living Phoenix. But how, aren't they extinct?" asked Coal to the scout. For neither had seen such a majestic creature in their lives.

It seemed to have winked at the defenders as it lit the enemy ablaze in a killing beam of pyrokinetic fury.

Shard was enraged as this minor species of parrot obliterated his army in one ray of heat. How he would come to get his revenge.

After words, the dragon, Coal, a large orange scaled dragon with red underbelly, invited the master of flames to a greeting. And a ceremony of friendship.

"**Thank for this lovely surprise, I would love to join you and your comrades in celebration," **said thephoenix in a gentle, deep, and calm voice. He had extinguished his armored flames and settled for a beautiful coat of bright yellow feathers. As well he was a tall and stoic looking bird, almost like that of an eagle, but much, much larger.

The group had spent hours and hours of conversation with the bird they now called the "Light of Day". As the garrison went back to duty, the phoenix spoke to Coal.

"**I apologize for the rudeness, my name is Jace. I am one of the last phoenixes to roam this realm, or any realm to be precise."** It let out a sigh. **"The war has damaged the life force of this world, you are outnumbered and near the end of the time of war. Who wins is not in my possession or power to give, but I can say it will not be much longer. But it is within my power to help whatever side I have favored."**

"Again, thank you for the assistance, we would have been surely killed if not for you. But might I ask something of you?" asked the warrior with slight eagerness in his voice.

"**You may my good friend, ask and the knowledge, if permitted by the ancestors, shall be yours."**

"Could you show me the elemental ray? I would love to learn a few techniques from an elemental master, such as yourself." begged Coal in a puppyish gaze.

"**I shall, as they say, take you under my wing. But I warn you, it is a deadly and exhausting technique for a being that is non primordial such as yourself. But I do suspect you will use it more like that of a fury. Even Ignitus would find this as a near impossible task."** Jace explained.

"So you will tutor me? I cannot thank you enough!" exclaimed the young commander, with a youthful glee in his most joyous moment.

"**Of course, I will show any technique that would help, for I do favor your cause over Malfor's. Now first you must feel the flames envelop your body, you must heat it as hot as the earths core, and make it burn brighter than the sun. As it reaches maximum heat, redirect all the energy to your maw and let loose the fury of the sun. Now when first trying it out give it just about minimum power."**

And with that the two trained until the day was done.


End file.
